Help me
by lebanese
Summary: It has been a week since Ron was misteriously murdered... every one gave up on searching for the killer... meanwhile Kim finds that there was more into Ron's death than a simple crime..
1. First sighting

Dark story enjoy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was awake in the middle of the night.. she was on a desk reading reports and looking at pictures... it has been a week since Ron was misteriously murdered and found in an abandoned... every thing about the crime was a mistery... no traces were found.. no weapon was found and not even any death marks on Ron that would cause his death.. the police called it the perfect crime.. but there was nothing called the perfect crime.. Kim knew it... since Ron's death she was always having a strange feeling that his death was more than a crime... therewas something related to it...Kim slammed her fistat the desk.. "What happened to you?" she whispered under her breath...

Then her mother enteredher room.. "Honeyyouneed some sleep" her mother knew how much Kim was devastated by Ron's death...she discussed therapy with her husband.. but he refused and said that she will be mad and her condition will become worse... he also said that all she needed was time..

Kim looked at her mother with her tired and sleepy eyes.. "Five more minutes mom"... her mother nodded and left...after ten minutes from searching... Kim finally gave up for the day... she turned off her light and went for her bed... she closed her eyes.. but then she opened them again...what she saw scared the hell out of her... there wasa figure in her room... Kim turned on the lights and her eyes widened.."R..Ron?"

"Help me" Ron spoke and he disappeared...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know itsvery short for the opening of a story.. but i liked keeping the mistery in it :).. R&R


	2. Haunted

chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After staring at where Ron appeared blankly for hours... Kim finally fell asleep..

Kim's dream,

She was in the abandoned building that Ron was found in, she slowly walked around the rooms... there were broken tables and chairs all over the place...she continued looking for anything suspiciousuntil she reached the room Ron was murdered in... there was a little girl on the floor... Kim slowly approached her she checked her pulse.. no pulse.. the girl was dead... Kim was removing her hand when the girl caught it.."Help me" the girl spoke..

Enddream.

Kim sat up quickly in her bed.. swet all over her body...she had a terrible headache.. she got out of bed and entered the shower...the stripped andstood under the hot water...she felt the pleasure of the hot water touching her skin...she moaned in relaxation... she hadn't felt this relaxed since Ron died... since there was a lot of steam comming out of the bath.. the mirror in the bathroom had a thin layer of swet on it( i don't know what they call it).. she didn'tnotice that there was something being written on the mirror..she finished her shower.. she cleaned up and put a towel on her self... she saw the mirror and gasped...'Don't let it get you'... it was a warning... every thing that she felt and heard was true... somethign is going on...she backed a few steps...after shaking her head she ran out of the bathroom... she quicly opened her closet.. on the mirror she thought she saw the reflection of someone.. she looked at her room... noone was there...she put on some cloth... then she got a glance atsomething on the mirror... it was wearing a dark robe and its face wasn't visible... Kim turned around and sawthat it was still there... it slowly approached Kim... Kim didn't know what to do... the figure put its hand on Kim's shoulder.. Kim felt a bit relaxed... then when the figure's head was visible.. Kim yelled.. it was a skull... then the figure started trying to choke her.. Kim gasped for air...but the figure was knocked on the ground...Kim looked around to see who did it... she felt a tear run down her cheek.. it was Ron...Ron looked at her... he reached for where the figure had touched her... there was a new mark on her skin... Ron backed a few steps in shock.. Kim looked at him still in a mixture of hapiness and confusion... Ron removed his sleave to show Kim that he also had a mark like it... "Ron please talk to me" Kim pleaded... then her room door opened..

"Honey its time for school" her mother entered..Kim looked at her... then infront of her.. Ron and the figure were gone... she looked at her shoulder... the mark was still there...

"Ok".. Kim graped her bag and followed her mother down...she had a quick breakfast... and was going for the door... she opened it and found that she was in a new place.. she walked around.. it was the abandoned building.. she staired at the room that she entered.. then fom the wall came a ghost.. with a ghostly moan it came for Kim... Kim jumped out of the way... but the creature's axe gave her a small cut on her face...

"Honey are you ok?" her mother asked concerned...Kim looked aroudn and found that she was still in her home opening the door.."Whats wrong?" she asked...

"I don't know" Kim responded.. "I better hurry".. Kim ran for school..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope i get more reviews on this one... R&R


End file.
